50 Sentences Azula & Aang
by whirleeq
Summary: Fifty sentences featuring Azula & Aang. Written for the livejournal community. Definitely shippy, and not all of them canon. Dark.


A/N: This was for the 50 sentences LJ community; Pairing: Azula X Aang. Consider each one of these sentences a story in and of itself; they in no way relate to each other. Also...damn... this was HARD. I have a lot of respect for everyone who has done the 50 sentences thing.

* * *

**********Fandom:** Avatar, the Last Airbender  
**Pairing:**Azula/Aang  
**Theme set:** Alpha  
**Rating:** All over the place; some PG, some PG-13 and some R  
**Warnings:** Alludes to character death in places, implications to sex

******Comments would be awesome! :) **

**#01 – Comfort**

She slipped under the luxurious silk sheets of her bed, wrapping herself in a rich cocoon of comfort, and imagined that even now, he was sleeping outside on the cold hard earth, blanketed only by the stars.

**#02 – Kiss**

Azula's kisses were like sweet poison; slow and venomous and deadly, clouding his mind_, _stealing his breath, and leaving him vulnerable, and he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that they would be the death of him.

**#03 – Soft**

Her lips, for someone with such a caustic, wicked mouth, were surprisingly soft when he kissed them.

**#04 – Pain**

Azula's nails were like daggers as she dragged them down his back in her passion, but he dare not cry out from the pain, lest she decide to stop and leave him chained against the wall.

**#05 – Potatoes**

"You need to eat, Avatar," she said with a smirk as she carried a tray into his cell, reeking of meat and fish, even though she knew he would only eat the potatoes.

**#06 -- Rain**

He was so close to her as he fended off her attacks that she couldn't help but notice that he smelled like fresh rain, rich earth, and the electrically charged air of a thunderstorm.

**#07 – Chocolate**

She dipped her finger into the chocolate syrup, coating her freshly painted fingernails with its sweet stickiness, and with a smirk, offered her wide-eyed captive a taste.

**#08 – Happiness**

He radiated happiness and enthusiasm even in the most dire of situations, bringing hope to the masses, and for that reason she knew she had to kill him.

**#09 – Telephone (Okay, how do you use this word with this particular fandom?? Oh – I know!)**

The message – ("I challenge you to an Agni Kai") -- passed from Aang to Toph to Katara to Sokka to Zuko to Mai and to Ty Lee before it reached the ears of Azula, and she was thoroughly confused as to why the Avatar had asked her to bake a pie.

**#10 -- Ears**

Her ears were small and delicate and she made the most desperate, submissive sound when his warm breath ghosted over them.

**#11 – Name**

She always addressed him as _'Avatar'_, never using his name, not even when calling out breathlessly underneath him.

**#12 – Sensual**

It was the sensual curve of her back and her long, supple legs that made him want her, although he'd never, ever admit to it.

**#13 – Death**

She watched him fall to the ground listlessly, marveling at how easily she had brought death to someone with so much power.

**#14 – Sex**

He knew she was using sex as a method to manipulate him, yet he couldn't help but keep going back to her; not when it was the only time he was able to delude himself into thinking that he was the one in control.

**#15 – Touch**

She touched the uneven scar on his back reverently, drunk with the knowledge that because of her, he would never again be perfect.

**#16 – Weakness**

Azula had been taught that love was a weakness, so she never gave a name to the heart stopping feeling that all but consumed her each time he looked at her in that particular way.

**#17 – Tears**

She wiped the heavy wet drops away from her eyes as they put the young Avatar in shackles; dismissing the idea that they could be anything other than a reaction to the dust in the air.

**#18 – Speed**

She followed him effortlessly, even when he was running at top speed, and he began to wonder if subconsciously he actually wanted her to catch him.

**#19 – Wind**

"You don't have to fear the wind when you are with me," he assured her, managing somehow to control his glider as she dug her nails into the back of his neck in a desperate attempt to hang on.

**#20 – Freedom**

Azula envied him his freedom when the Avatar made his excuses and left the table before the trade negations resumed.

**#21 – Life**

He had to have known her in another life; it was the only explanation he could come up with to explain his irrational, obsessive affection for the unpredictable fire princess.

**#22 – Jealousy**

She watched the way the water bender shamelessly flirted with the Avatar earning from him a blushing smile in return, green with the knowledge that he belonged to her and she was never one to share.

**#24 – Taste**

He could still taste her lips on his, long after she disappeared with her companions into the night, and he wondered how long it would be before she sought him out again.

**#25 – Devotion**

She pursued him romantically with the same relentless devotion that she exhibited while trying to kill him, but in this battle, Aang never had a chance.

**#26 – Forever**

She believes him when forbidden kisses in the dark lead to soft, whispered confessions and he tells her that he has loved and hated her forever.

**#27 – Blood**

Her body was a furnace as they tumbled together in the darkness, convincing Aang that it was fire, not blood, that ran through her veins.

**#28 – Sickness**

He shook with fever, caught in a state between sleep and wakefulness, dreaming of the girl whose strike pulled him right out of the sky.

**#29 -- Melody**

The wind whipping around her whispers a sweet melody in her ears, taunting her with wicked words, and in the sky he's flying away from her again.

**#30 – Star**

Azula thinks of Aang as she watches a rare falling star shine a bit too brightly as it cuts a swatch of bright light through the dark before dying suddenly beneath the horizon.

**#31 – Home**

To Azula, home meant hot baths, warm meals, servants and luxuries befitting a girl of her status, but she would give them all up in a moment if it weren't forbidden to her to make a new home with him.

**#32 – Confusion**

They'd lost, completely and utterly, she got that message loud and clear; but what she couldn't understand was why the Avatar came to her cell at least once a day, speaking in a soft voice, genuinely concerned about her state of mind.

**#33 – Fear**

She'd hadn't known fear until they all conspired against her, and she was brought down and shackled; left to the mercy of the most powerful man in the world.

**#34 – Lightening/Thunder**

She always loved the charged, electrical smell in the air that came after one of her lightening attacks, but never so much as when she saw the avatar fall.

**#35 – Bonds**

The uneasy bond between them is delicate and based on respect and power; never trust.

**#36 – Market**

The small copper bracelet was engraved with the symbol of the fire nation, and he bought it for her, not really expecting her to appreciate such a common, inexpensive gift.

**#37 – Technology **

The number of air ships she controlled was staggering, and yet he knew that this was all their fault for providing her with the technology in the first place.

**#38 – Gift**

Many of her courtiers were unable to hide their expressions of disgust when they noticed the common copper bracelet she wore, and so she banished every single one of them.

**#39 – Smile**

Her smirks were common; her grimaces, even more so, and neither of them had ever affected him, so he was completely taken off guard when she gave him a real, genuine smile, causing his pulse to race and his heart to beat furiously in his chest.

**#40 – Innocence**

Despite her strength, her pride, and her competitive nature, she was left speechless; her cheeks burning with a very real blush from his innocent, gentle kisses.

**#41 – Completion**

With each shy glance, whispered confession, and hesitant kiss, she drew a little bit more of him away from Katara, and even though he knew he should stop, he had to see it through to its completion.

**#42 – Clouds**

They stare at the clouds together, hand in hand as they lie on the ground; he points out one that looks like a butterfly, and she points out one that looks like a dancing flame.

**#43 – Sky**

He's always been at home in the sky, and her gripping his so shoulders tightly that her nails are digging into his skin only makes him love it more.

**#44 – Heaven**

She uses the heat that comes from her hands, not to hurt, but to soothe and he mumbles that he's in Heaven as she slides her hands down the side of his body.

**#45 – Hell**

Her powers are gone, and she's left in a cold dark cell, alone but for the guard who brings her her meals, and the occasional visits from the Avatar who comes to bear witness to her own personal Hell.

**#46 – Sunday**

Sunday, named after the goddess of the Sun, is supposed to signify a new start to firebenders; but to Azula, Sunday is only another chalk mark on her prison wall.

**#47 – Moon**

His eyes are luminous under the light of the moon and she isn't surprised to see him use the water in the fountain courtyard to pull her against him.

**#48 – Waves**

She allowed herself a small smile as she watched him grab his glider and run out to the sea, only to fall flat on his face as the first big wave dropped him onshore.

**#49 – Hair**

Hair meant many things to many people in their land, and so when Aang's started to grow again, Azula thought it made him look noble and wouldn't let him cut it.

**#50 – Supernova**

The heat in his blood when they came together was hotter than any sun, the explosion inside of him like a supernova, and in that little bit of forever he saw a million glittering stars in her clear amber eyes.


End file.
